Letter to Kate
by Tonks32
Summary: a squeal to Letter to Alexis. Alexis write a letter back to Kate some years down the line.


A quick squeal to letter to Alexis. It's rough and had no one look over it so it has mistakes. Also it's not the best thing I've written, but it helped me get over my writer's block. Anyways enjoy and hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is.

* * *

><p><em>Kate,<em>

_I don't know why it's taken me so long to write this. It's been nearly 15 years since we buried you next to dad. It seems like a fitting end, that you two stand side by side in death as you did it in life. Poetic and cheesy I know, I am my father's daughter after all. I don't know what took me so long to write this. The last 15 years have been full of ups and downs. Losing you on top of dad sent me in a down spiral. I wasn't in a good place and the only person who could reach through the darkness was your father. Without Jim I don't think I would have ever found the strength to get through that year let alone the last 15. I hate that you died thinking that I hated you, Kate. In fact I always admired and loved you like a mother. You were good for my dad. I know I didn't always show it, but I was so grateful that he had you. I guess I was just so use to having him to myself that it was hard for me to let him go._

_I guess I'm writing this because I want to let you know that I'm okay. I found all the letters you wrote to dad and me after you died. Jim and I packed up your things and I found them stuffed into some of your books. I thought you meant to die, but I know now you wanted to live because you knew that was what my dad wanted. You wanted to be a family, a mother to me. I'm sorry you missed out on that chance, but I want to let you know that you gave me the best family. Since the day Javi and Kevin delivered your last letter, they've been by my side through everything. Good, bad, ugly no matter what I said the word and they were there. _

_I also want to thank you for your father. Jim has been my rock these past 15 years. Though he could never fill my dad's shoes, he made moving on a little bit easier. He pulled me from the darkness because he knew how it was to be there. He stood by me after a made bad choice after bad choice. He supported me in becoming a medical examiner and stopping me from shutting out anyone that wanted to breech the walls of my heart. His advice allowed me to find the love of my life. His name is Kaiden and together we gave live to two beautiful children. James Alexander and Jo Beckett. _

_I want you to know that this didn't break me. I didn't let the blackness consume you the way it had you all those years ago. I want to thank you for loving my father, even it was just for a short time. You made him so happy and I wish you two go the happy ending you both deserved. Maybe one day I'll find someone to continue Niki heat so Heat and Rook can have that life. I love you and hope that you found the peace that so eluded you in life._

_Alexis_

Sighing, Alexis folded the letter neatly inside an envelope that had Kate's name written neatly on the front of it. She took a moment to look at the photos that rested upon her desk, her eyes seeking the one of her father and the detective. Seeing them laughing always made Alexis smile.

"Mommy."

Hearing her youngest, Alexis turned around just in time to catch the five year old red head, "Hey pumpkin. You get your coat?"

Jo smile, "Yep dad and James are waiting for us down stairs."

Alexis toyed with the ring around her daughter's neck, "All right then. Ready to meet Grandpa and Grandma Kate?" Alexis asked making sure she didn't confuse the little girl with her real grandmother. As much as a flake that her mother might be, Alexis never really wanted to take the kids love away from her by calling Kate grandmother in any way shape or form.

"Yep. Is that a letter to her?"

"Yes."

"You think next time I can bring a letter to."

Alexis smiled, "of course."

* * *

><p>Bad ending to a bad story, but I had to get it out of my system. Hope some one out there enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
